


Ice Cold Smoke

by flyttadig



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyttadig/pseuds/flyttadig
Summary: Matt has trouble lighting his cigarette.





	Ice Cold Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maturefetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturefetus/gifts).



> for claude, who lived his 2008 dreams with me a decade later this year. cosplaying mello and matt together with you has been one of my favorite things about 2018 so far. thank you for rekindling my love for this series and this pair!

“Mello,” Matt’s voice beckoned, “help me light this.” It was clearly stated as a request and not a demand. Matt wasn’t ever a very demanding person. He was simplistic. He was incredibly intelligent, sure, but his needs weren’t high-maintenance. He could usually get what he wanted on his own. Except when the wind blew just a bit too rough on a cold night on the roof of an apartment complex, like tonight.

The blond walked over, the sound of his boots on the pavement strangely satisfying to Matt’s ears. The redhead handed his lighter to Mello without a word. Mello quietly rolled his eyes even though it was such a minute task. He thought to himself how he wouldn’t have to even do this if Matt didn’t smoke in the first place. He quickly got over that thought, however. He was more than okay with staying outside with Matt while he smoked. Getting some air was good for him and helped clear his head, after all.

“You know I don’t mind you smoking inside, right? Why even come out here?” Mello asked. Matt’s tray inside of their room in the building below that was full of cigarette butts and ash was a sure indicator of not just Matt’s bad habit, but that smoking indoors was not something Mello was opposed to him doing if it meant Matt did his work more diligently without running outside every twenty minutes.

“I know. I just want a break. I’m tired of feeling cooped up.” Matt didn’t just enjoy the indoors—he relished in it. It’s where he belonged. But staring at the same four walls and three monitors would make anyone stir-crazy. “I wanna go for a drive later.” He cupped one hand around the unlit cigarette, the other holding it in place at his lips.

Matt concentrated as Mello flicked the lighter to life, cupping the other side with his spare hand as a particularly strong gust blew and deafened the flame once more.

“Fuck! Sorry, man,” Matt grumbled. He knew this was more work than it needed to be for the both of them. He reminded himself to invest in a zippo lighter soon.

“It’s fine. Come closer,” Mello stated more gently than he meant to—running his fingers through his hair to fix it up before coming in again—but Matt seemed to almost like it as he did as he was told, taking another step until the two young men shared the same cold air, the feathers of Mello’s coat and the fur lining of Matt’s vest giving them each other’s warmth and a strange sense of comfort in one another that neither stated out loud. 

The redhead’s cheeks went pink. He convinced himself it was the weather.

Mello removed his glove to get a firm grip on the small flint wheel and the flame returned to both of their delight, finally lighting up Matt’s cigarette. Mello observed how the glow reflected in the amber lenses of the redhead’s goggles over his eyes and how it lit up his nose and the leather gloves near his face.

The moment Mello’s eyes darted back down, Matt couldn’t help but notice how the flame illuminated Mello himself, all along his eyes and scar that were so well hidden beneath his warm golden bangs before the small fire went out once more.

“Hey, c’mere,” Matt said lowly, and the next thing Mello knew, Matt’s gloved hand was on the back of his neck, entwining fingers in that blond hair, and pulling him close. Mello knew what would come next. He relaxed his eyelids and parted his lips to receive the waft of smoke from Matt, entering his lungs just before another gust of wind could carry it away. Mello backed away, returning his glove to his now-chilly hand. He exhaled the smoke slowly, watching Matt take his own first drag that dissipated in the wind.

“Thanks,” Matt stated, taking his lighter from Mello and tucking it into his pocket.

“You know, cigarette fumes aren’t exactly much of a thank you gift when I don’t smoke.”

“It’s more about the gesture, Mello. I’ll get us a quarter of something we both smoke later. You still anxious?”

“Maybe.” A chill ran down Mello’s spine and his body gave a little shiver. He pulled his oversized hood over his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Then it’s settled.” Matt blew out more smoke and came in close again to the other man, shoulders touching and faces inches apart. “Hey.”

Mello blinked and watched him curiously. “What?”

“You looked pretty when you were lighting my cigarette. Thanks for letting me see it.”

Mello snorted a little at the compliment with a tiny grin. “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie i was in death note youtube hell and came across a blooper video of mello and matt cosplayers where the matt cosplayer couldnt light their cigarette and called for their mello's help so that was my inspiration
> 
> matt is definitely a stoner btw
> 
> shoutout to yung lean i stole ur title


End file.
